


[Podfic of] the basement kids of garreg mach

by the24thkey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Sylvain goes to the kitchens for a late-night snack.He finds mole people.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic of] the basement kids of garreg mach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the basement kids of garreg mach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282324) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 08:31

**Download:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/basementkids.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

This was the first FE3H fic I read, and it remains absolutely hilarious. I'm very glad that the author orphaned it instead of deleting, so we can all continue to enjoy this story of Sylvain meeting the sewer twinks. <3


End file.
